memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das Ultimatum
Die Voyager muss einen wahnsinnigen Clown besiegen, der die verkörperte Angst darstellt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|right|Harry übt auf der Klarinette Harry Kim spielt in seinem Quartier Klarinette für Tom Paris, doch Lieutenant Baytart klopft gegen die Wand; er fühlt sich gestört. Harry beklagt sich, dass die Flüssigkeitsleitungen in den Wänden den Schall übertragen. Paris meint, dass dieses Schiff als Kampfschiff und nicht als Musikdampfer konzipiert wurde. Paris schlägt ihm vor, im Maschinenraum zu üben, doch Harry denkt, dass dort die Akustik schlecht ist. Als Paris vorschlägt Baytart in die Nachtschicht versetzen zu lassen, lacht Kim und fragt, ob dies möglich sei. Paris meint, dass er nun wenigstens eine Entschuldigung für seine Mutter hat, weshalb er auf der Reise nicht üben konnte. Harry berichtet, dass er für ein wichtiges Konzert mit Lt. Susan Nicoletti übt. Tom glaubt es kaum, er versucht seit sechs Monaten bei ihr zu landen aber sie ist kalt und abweisend zu ihm. Harry meint, sie ist nicht so, wenn sie Oboe spielt. Da werden die Führungsoffiziere von Chakotay zusammengerufen. Im Gehen meint Paris zu Kim, dass er schon immer Schlagzeug spielen lernen wollte. Auf der Brücke wird ein Planet gefunden. Janeway betritt die Brücke und Tuvok meldet, dass sich Kommunikationssatelliten im Orbit befinden. Janeway lässt einen Kurs dorthin setzen und die Oberfläche durch Kim scannen. Neelix berichtet, dass dies früher ein belebter Handelsplatz war. Janeway fragt, wie lange dies her ist. Kim erkennt anhand der EM-Signatur, dass der Planet durch eine riesige Sonneneruption vor 19 Jahren in eine Eiszeit gestürzt wurde. Chakotay stellt fest, dass alles völlig vereist ist. Harry meint, dass durch die Eruption magnetische Stürme mit einer unglaublichen Intensität über den Planeten fegten. Chakotay stellt fest, dass die Gletscher zurückweichen und die Biosphäre sich regeneriert. Paris fragt nach Überlebenden. Kim ortet Warpreaktoren und Subraumtransmitter, aber keine Lebenszeichen. Tuvok analysiert, dass eine Evakuierung des Planeten, wegen der atmosphärischen Störungen unmöglich war. Alle Bewohner scheinen tot zu sein. Laut Tuvok müssten es etwa 400.000 gewesen sein. Da empfängt Harry Kim einen Ruf von der Planetenoberfläche. Akt I: Überlebende! thumb|left thumb|Man empfängt eine Nachricht von Viorsa Chakotay fragt nochmals nach den Lebenszeichen auf dem Planeten. Kim bestätigt, dass dort keine sind und spielt die Nachricht ab. Die ''Voyager'' empfängt eine Nachricht von einem Mann namens Viorsa die beinhaltet, dass fünf Bewohner in Stasis überlebt haben. 15 Jahre nach der Katastrophe wollten sie wieder aus ihrem Winterschlaf aufwachen und wollten versuchen ihre Siedlung auf dem Planteten wieder aufzubauen. Er bittet darum, dass ihr Zeitplan nicht beeinträchtigt wird. Allerdings sind bereits 19 Jahre vergangen, und irgendetwas scheint schief gelaufen zu sein. Paris meint, dass etwas schief gelaufen ist. Kim scannt unter der Oberfläche. In einem Kilometer Tiefe ortet er nichts, jedoch in 2,3 Kilometern Tiefe unter der Oberfläche sind Lebenszeichen. Daher will Captain Kathryn Janeway eingreifen. Sie fragt nach automatischen Verteidigungssystemen, doch Tuvok kann nichts feststellen. Die Stasiseinheit wird auf die Voyager in Frachtraum 1 gebeamt um sie zu untersuchen. Janeway beordert Kes mit ihrem Medizinkoffer in den Frachtraum. Kes ortet zwei Tote und drei Humanoide in tiefer Stasis. Die Lebenszeichen scheinen stabil zu sein. Janeway entdeckt ihren Boten in einer Kapsel und einen Toten in der anderen Kapsel. Kim meint, dass das System immer noch funktioniert und alle Schaltungen in Ordnung zu sein scheinen. Zwei der fünf Bewohner sind aus unerfindlichen Gründen tot, aber das System ist intakt. Ihre Gehirne sind über einen Computer miteinander verbunden und der Computer erzeugt eine virtuelle Welt. Janeway erzählt, dass die Sternenflotte vor vielen Jahren Tiefenraumexpeditionen in Stasis losschickte, aber eine künstliche Umwelt erschuf, die die Gehirne aktiv hielt. Kes meint, dass man so eine planetare Katastrophe überdauern könnte. Die Ergebnisse seiner Analyse teilt Harry in einer Besprechung den Führungsoffizieren mit. Das System sollte sie vor vier Jahren aufwecken, doch wurde dies nicht allein dem Computer überlassen. Die Programmierer wollten, dass die Insassen selbst entscheiden, wann sie die Kapsel verlassen können. Mit einem Unterprogramm konnten die Insassen theoretisch selbst entscheiden, wann sie aus der Stasis erwachen wollen. Ein Unterprogramm übermittelte ihnen regelmäßig den Zustand der Biosphäre des Planeten. Doch es wurde nicht abgerufen. Harry kann keine Erklärung dafür liefern. Tom mutmaßt, dass es ihnen vielleicht in der virtuellen Welt gefällt. Dem muss der Doktor aber widersprechen, denn die beiden Toten starben durch lang anhaltenden mentalen Stress und anschließendem Herzversagen. Chakotay will sie umgehend aufwecken. Doch der Doktor weiß nicht, wie er sie gefahrlos aufwecken kann. Tuvok schlägt vor, dass sie mithilfe der beiden leeren Kapseln Kontakt mit den Insassen aufnehmen und erfahren, wie man sie gefahrlos befreien kann. Kim will ein Backuplebenserhaltungssystem konstruieren und dann Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen. Dem stimmt Chakotay zu. Um zu erfahren, was wirklich Sache ist, benutzen B'Elanna Torres und Harry Kim die leeren Kapseln und werden für fünf Minuten in Stasis versetzt. Kes erklärt ihnen, dass sie im Notfall sofort herausgebeamt und an ein Lebenserhaltungssystem angeschlossen werden. Janeway erläutert Torres, dass sie das Notfallrückrufsystem anzapfen konnten und sie sich fünf Minuten umsehen und dann zurückkehren sollen. Torres bestätigt den Befehl und Janeway verschließt die Kapsel. Dann leitet Kes die primäre Stasis ein. Die autonome Verbindung des Nervensystems sind gesichert. thumb|Kim und Torres fürchten sich vor der Guillotine des Clowns B'Elanna und Harry finden einen Zirkus mit Gauklern vor. Sie gehen durch den Raum und blicken sich um. Kim hält diese Figuren für computergeneriert. jedoch können sie die Insassen der Stasiskapseln nicht entdecken. Sie versuchen die Figuren anzusprechen und suchen nach Freunden. Ein Clown meint, dass sie alle Freunde sind. Kim geht weiter und kommt mit einer kleinen Frau ins Gespräch. Als Torres meint, dass sie aus einer anderen Stadt kommen, erwidert diese, dass es andere Städte nicht gibt. Kim glaubt, dass sie so nicht weiterkomen und wird von einer großen Gestalt angesprochen. Sie erklären, dass sie mit den Freunden sprechen wollen. Doch der Clown zieht sie in die Mitte einer Pesonengruppe, die zu tanzen beginnt und die beiden mitzieht. Dann fordert er sie auf zu tanzen und zufeiern. Sie werden zu einer Plattform gedrängt, wo sich eine Guillotine befindet. Als sie zu fliehen versuchen, werden sie von den Figuren umzingelt. Torres schlägt auf einen Mann ein, was jedoch keine Wirkung hat. Torres wird festgehalten, während Harry wird festgenommen und der Clown will ihn köpfen. Kims Kopf wird auf den Block gelegt und die Klappe der Guillotine geschlossen. Akt II: Pläne Drei Bewohner halten den Clown auf, sie geben zu bedenken, dass die zwei sicher nicht alleine da sind und die Gefahr besteht, dass das Programm einfach beendet wird. Darauf hin lassen die Personen Harry frei. Ein Mann sagt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie entdeckt werden würden. Als sie versuchen mit den drei Personen zu reden schiebt sich der Clown vor, sie sollen mit ihm sprechen. Er gibt an für sie zu sprechen. Harry will wissen, ob er ein Computervirus oder so etwas ähnliches ist. Da brechen alle in Lachen aus. Der Clown demonstriert, dass er die Gedanken lesen kann, indem er Harrys und B'Elannas Herkunft nennt. Der Clown erzählt Torres, dass sie ihr Temperament von ihrer Mutter hat. Der Clown meint, dass er von nun an für sie sprechen wird. Er meint zu Kim, dass er seinen Kopf voller technischer Ideen hat. Eine Geisel bittet den Clown aufzuhören, doch dieser sagt, dass sie sie mitnehmen werden, wenn sie entdeckt werden. Der Clownmeint, dass sie verschwinden werden, wenn die Personen aus dem Programm entfernt werden. Der Clown berichtet, dass er von ihren Gehirnen kreiert wird. Als sich der Rückruf öffnet, bedankt sich Torres und sie wollen gehen. Der Clown droht, dass einer der drei sterben wird. Der Mann meint, dass er bereits zwei ihrer Kollegen getötet hat. Er offenbart ihnen, dass er die beiden Kohl zu Tode erschreckt hat, indem er sie in der Simulation köpfte. Dadurch starben sie an einem Herzanfall. Janeway erkennt, dass das Rückrufprogramm intakt ist, aber nicht ausgelöst wurde. Kes meldet, dass das Neuroepiphrinniveau stark erhöht ist und dies auf ungewöhnlichen Stress hinweist. Janeway versucht das Programm zu beenden, während Kes die Wiederbelebung initiiert. Die Crew bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, kann aber nichts tun, da der Rückrufbefehl aus dem Inneren des Systems aufgehoben wurde. Es war Harry Kim, er hat den Rückrufbefehl ausgeschaltet und streitet nun mit dem Clown. Dieser stellt nur eine Forderung, er will existieren. Daher weisen ihn Harry und B'Elanna darauf hin, dass er diese Forderung der Außenwelt besser ausrichten lassen sollte, da sonst das System von außerhalb ausgeschaltet werden wird. Kim stellt klar, dass ihre Leute sie nicht lange hier drin lassen werden. thumb|Die Kohl-Wissenschaftler klären Kim und Torres über den Clown auf Während der Clown und seine Freude sich beraten, erklärt die Programmiererin Kim, dass das Computersystem die Umgebung ihren Wünschen angleichen und ihre Gedanken reflektieren sollte. Torres fragt, wer sich den Mann gewünscht hat. Im Clown haben sich ihre Ängste über Monate allmählich manifestiert. Sie hofften, dass jemand sie finden würde. Er kann ihre Gedanken lesen, da er vom System erzeugt wird und ihre Gehirne mit dem System verbunden sind. Daher kann er mit einigen Minuten Verzögerung ihre Gedanken empfangen. B'Elanna darf schließlich gehen um Captain Janeway zu sagen, dass der Clown und seine Freunde weiterleben wollen. Wenn sie seine Forderung nicht erfüllt, würde Harry getötet werden. Der Clown ist sich sicher, dass Janeway Kim nicht töten wird, da sie wie eine alte Mutter für ihn ist. Im Frachtraum erkennen Janeway und Kes, dass Torres aufwacht. Kes meint, dass sie in 12 Minuten wieder zu sich kommt. Janeway meint zu Tuvok, dass sie nun endlich Antworten erhalten werden. Akt III: Verhandlungen thumb|Die Führungsoffiziere besprechen, wie man die Angst besiegen kann Bei einer Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere fragt Janeway, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, sie in dieser virtuellen Welt permanent existieren zu lassen. Torres erklärt, dass man in diesem Falle eine Person permanent in Stasis halten muss. Der Doktor stimmt dem zu, da der Computer die Umgebung aus den Gehirnen der Insassen speist. Janeway fragt, ob man den Aufwachprozess beschleunigen kann, worauf der Arzt meint, dass man nur wenige Minuten einsparen kann, da sonst schwere Hirnschäden zu befürchten sind. Paris meint, dass zehn Minuten zu lang sind und den Tod der Geiseln bedeuten können. Janeway will daher zunächst die Zahl der Geiseln reduzieren. Sie fragt sich allerdings, wie man richtig mit einer Emotion verhandelt. Tuvok meint, dass Angst die primitivste der biologischen Reaktionen ist. Janeway meint, dass Angst auch ihre guten Seiten hat, um die Entscheidung zu treffen wegzulaufen oder zu kämpfen, doch es gilt den Schwachpunkt zu finden um die Angst zu überlisten. Neelix meint, dass ein guter Witz die Angst vertreiben kann, doch niemandem ist zum Lachen zu Mute. Janeway lässt Torres das System so umzufunktionieren, dass es ohne bioneurale Energie funktionieren kann. Viorsa bedauert unterdessen, was mit ihnen geschehen ist. Er meint, dass sie es nicht verdienten, weil sie kamen, um ihnen zu helfen. Währenddessen versucht Harry den Bewohnern Hoffnung zu machen, da sie keine Zeit für Reue und Bedauern haben. Er meint, dass sie ihren Leuten helfen müssen, sie hier rauszuholen. Kim fragt, wieso er es tut. Der Physiker meint, dass er sie als seine Leinwand oder seinen Marmorblock benutzt, an dem er seine grässliche Kunst ausübt. Doch der Clown beginnt mit ihm zu spielen, als er die Fluchtgedanken von Harry bemerkt. Diese Gedanken gefallen ihm nicht und er will etwas dagegen unternehmen. Die Physikerin meint, dass er noch neu hier ist und es normal sei, dass er Fluchtgedanken habe. Der Clown meint, dass Harry daher alt werden müsse um seine Fluchtgedanken zu verlieren. Er verwandelt ihn in einen Greis, dann in ein Baby. Eine der Figuren flößt ihm als Greis eine Medizin mit einem Löffel ein und der Clown meint, dass er weiß, wie sehr Harry sich ängstigt. Außerdem fühle sich Harry als Baby der Crew nicht wohl, weshalb der Clown ihn in ein Baby verwandelt, ehe er ihn auf dem Boden ablegt. Kim entgegnet, dass dies keine Realität sei, sondern eine Realität. Der Clown meint, dass wenn die einzige Realität die Illusion ist, dann ist die Illusion die Realität. Der Clown sagt zu Kim, dass er weiß, wovor er sich ängstigt. Er spielt mit den Ängsten von Harry und erinnert ihn, wie ihn seine Eltern ihn als Neunjährigen in eine Kolonie mitnahmen, in der es eine Strahlenkatastrophe gegeben hatte. Er ging in Bereiche, die nicht für ihn bestimmt waren. Er macht sich über Kim lustig und erinnert ihn an ein kleines Mädhcen, das er auf dem Operationstisch sah und ein Arzt bat um ein Skalpell. Im Gesicht des Mädhcens sah er die Angst. Gerade als sich Harry, gefesselt an einen Tisch, ängstigt, taucht der Doktor auf und weist den Clown darauf hin, dass er das Skalpell nicht richtig hält. Dann wirft er das Skalpell weg und stellt sich als Captain Janeways Repräsentant aus. Man hat ihn ins System geschickt, um weiter zu verhandeln. Der Clown ist überrascht, dass er von ihm nichts wahrnehmen kann. Der Arzt erklärt, dass er durch ein Wunder der Technik hier ist. Der Doktor bietet ihm einen kontinuierlichen Input aus einem simulierten Gehirn, wenn er alle Geiseln freilässt. Dieser Vorschlag gefällt dem Clown nicht. Kim hält dies für möglich. Viorsa meint, dass vielleicht eine Modifikation der optronischen Bahnen notwendig ist, um das Problem zu beheben. Der Clown will ihnen jedoch nicht ausgeliefert sein. Der Doktor erklärt, dass Janeway die Geiseln nicht in seiner Gewalt lassen wird. Er teilt ihm mit, dass Janeway lieber die Geiseln tötet, als sie ihm zu lassen. Der Doktor meint, dass ihm eine Geisel reicht, doch der Clown fürchtet, dass diese krank wird und stirbt. Der Doktor kehrt in die Realität zurück und berichtet Janeway von seiner Mission. Der Doktor berichtet auf der Krankenstation von der Unberechenbarkeit des Clowns. Tuvok ist sich sicher, dass der Clown seine Wut an den Geiseln auslassen wird, je länger sie warten. Janeway stellt klar, dass sie eine Rettungsaktion organisieren müssen. Akt IV: Überlistet thumb|Der Clown ist überlistet Auf der Krankenstation besprechen Janeway, Chakotay, Torres und der Doktor die Situation. Torres meint, dass ein simuliertes Gehirn niemals dasselbe ist. Der Doktor berichtet, dass Viorsa ein simuliertes Gehirn einsetzen könnten. Torres ist verwirrt, da die optronischen Bahnen nichts mit dem Interface zu tun haben. Tuvok und Chakotay halten dies für einen versteckten Hinweis. Torres erklärt, dass eine Unterbrechung der optronischen Bahnen ihnen ermöglichen würde, diese holografische Welt Stück für Stück auseinander zu nehmen. Torres fragt, wie Viorsa ihnen das mitteilen konnte, obwohl der Clown zuhörte. Der Doktor vermutet, dass der Clown abgelenkt war. Janeway will daher ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten, um den Clown von ihrem Vorhaben abzulehnken. In seiner Realität tut sich der Clown selber leid. Als sich seine Figuren darüber beschweren, dass er seine Wut an ihnen auslässt, will er das Insektenspiel spielen. Der Doktor erscheint in diesem Moment wieder. Er überbringt ihm das Angebot von Janeway ihm eine Tarnvorrichtung zu überlassen, die verhindern würde, dass er von interstellaren Besuchern entdeckt werden würde. Inzwischen öffnet Torres eine Zugangsklappe und beginnt damit 40 optronische Bahnen zu blockieren. Jedoch braucht sie dafür zwei Minuten. Der Doktor erklärt dem Clown, dass ein Technikterteam der Sternenflotte die Tarnvorrichtung installieren wird. Kim hält dies für möglich. Inzwischen deaktiviert Torres immer mehr Bahnen, während der Doktor Janeways Zugeständnis damit erklärt, dass sie ein gutherziger Captain sei. Der Clown bemerkt den Angriff erst spät und ruft seine Getreuen zu Hilfe. Er erkennt, dass Viorsa ihnen den Weg gezeigt hat. Die anderen Wissenschaftler werden festgehalten., während die Guillotine in Position gebracht wird. Torres und janeway haben die Hälfte der Bahnen deaktiviert, als Kes einen Anstieg der Neuroepinephrinwerte bei Viorsa entdeckt. Plötzlich wird ein Kraftfeld aktiviert, dass B'Elanna an ihrer Arbeit hindert. Dieses muss sie zuerst deaktivieren. Der Doktor wird von den Figuren daran gehindert Viorsa von der Guillotine wegzuziehen. Trotz heftiger Gegenwehr des Doktors wird Viorsa auf die Guillotine gelegt und geköpft. Kes stellt seinen Tod durch plötzliches Herzversagen fest. Auch die Werte der Frau nähern sich dem kritischen bereich, als sie von den Figuren zur Guillotine geführt wird. Janeway lässt Torres das gesamte Programm wiederherstellen, da sie verloren haben. Der Clown fordert seine Anhänger unterdessen auf zu feiern. Akt V: Rettung Auf der Krankenstation spricht der Doktor mit dem Captain und erklärt ihr, dass ihre Entscheidung den anderen Geiseln das Leben gerettet hat. Daraus sollte sie einen Trost ziehen, doch janeway kann dies nicht und fragt sich, ob sie den Clown falsch beurteilt hat. Captain Janeway überlegt, was an Angst so faszinierend ist und wie man sie überlisten kann. Sie fragt, wieso man auf dem Holodeck die Sicherheitseinrichtung abschaltet, oder warum Kinder noch in diesem Jahrhundert mit der Achterbahn fahren. Der Doktor meint, dass Angst die Suche nach einer extremen Erfahrung ist. Doch Janeway fragt sich: Was sucht die Angst, was könnte für ihn der Höhepunkt sein? Der Clown meint zu Kim, dass sie ihn für die Tat seines Captains bestrafen müssen, sie aber jetzt erst feiern müssen. Daraufhin stellt Captain Janeway dem Clown ein Ultimatum, dass vom Doktor überbracht wird. Er soll alle Geiseln, bis auf eine freilassen, sonst wird Janeway das System abschalten, auch wenn die Geiseln geschädigt werden. Der Clown will darauf jedoch nicht eingehen. Er versucht zu verhandeln. Jedoch erwidert der Doktor, dass er nur eine Geisel bekommt und diese ist Captain Janeway persönlich. Der Clown willigt ein und der Doktor kehrt auf die Krankenstation zurück. Er informiert Janeway und hilft ihr bei den Vorbereitungen. Torres initiiert das Rückrufprogramm und Kes hilft Janeway anzuschließen. thumb|Der Clown glaubt, er habe Janeway in seiner Gewalt Der Clown lässt inzwischen seinen Raum auf Hochglanz polieren. Kim will bereits die Rückkehr am Computer auswählen, doch der Clown lässt ihn warten. nachdem sich janeway hingelegt hat und von Kes einen Kortikalmonitor aufgesetzt bekommen hat, spürt der Clown ihre Gehirnmuster. Kim erklärt, dass sich der Captain für seine Crew opfern würde. Als Janeway erscheint, spricht sie mit dem Clown. Janeway meint, dass Angst eine gesunde Sache ist und sie vor Leichtsinn beschützt. Sie hat gelernt der Angst zu vertrauen. Der Clown meint, dass er endlich jemanden gefunden hat, der ihn schätzt. Der Clown lässt Kim und die Anderen gehen, lädt sie aber ein wiederzukommen, da er immer hier sein wird. Torres stellt inzwischen fest, dass die Geiseln in zehn Minuten wieder wach sein werden. Kim kündigt Janeway an, dass sie sie rausholen werden, doch der Captain meint, dass dies nicht nötig sei. Der Clown kündigt Janeway bereits an, dass sie Spaß haben werden, sobald er seine Gedanken spürt. Kes scannt unterdessen die Geiseln, deren lebenszeichen sich stabilisiert haben und von der Lebenserhaltung getrennt werden können. Der Clown meint zu Janeway, dass sie ein schönes Paar abgeben, doch der Captain offenbart ihm, dass sie nur ein holografisches Bild ist. Das Hologramm erklärt, dass janeway sich im System befindet, aber nicht in Stasis. Sie hat Zugriff auf das System, ohne sich in der Umgebung zu befinden. Der Clown bekommt auch gleich die Bestätigung, als ihm die Gedanken des Captains bewusst werden. Janeway erklärt dem Clown, dass Angst einen nur befällt, um besiegt zu werden. Sie glaubt, dass ein Teil von ihm wollte, dass Janeway hierher kommt, damit sie ihn besiegen kann. Janeway erklärt, dass Sternenflottencaptains nicht so schnell der Angst erliegen. Janeway meint, dass die Angst verschwinden wird. Nun hat die Angst selbst Angst, ehe sie verschwindet und Janeway meint, dass sie dies weiß. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Der Clown, der die Angst verkörpert, könnte auf Pennywise, den das Böse verkörpenden Clown aus Stephen Kings "Es" anspielen. Tom Paris bezeichnet die Voyager in dieser Folge als Kampfschiff. Harry Kims Aussage "Wir müssen uns nur vor einem Fürchten, vor der Angst selbst" ist eine klare Übernahme aus der Rede von Franklin D. Roosevelt bei seiner ersten Amtseinführung "...that the only thing we have to fear is...fear itself " Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Thaw (episode) es:The Thaw fr:The Thaw (épisode) nl:The Thaw Ultimatum, Das